


A Clean Start

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal buys an expensive shower, If Hannibal will stop interrupting him, M/M, Smut and Crack, Will decides to find some five fingered relief in the fancy shower, blue balls and frustrated Graham Crackers, showerus interruptus, with lights and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: After the fall, Will had expected romance, not a roommate. Tired of waiting for Hannibal to make a move, Will decides to seek solace in the shower, with his hand. Too bad Hannibal keeps interrupting his washing routine.ORWill learns you can't wash away blue balls.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 87
Kudos: 712





	A Clean Start

**Author's Note:**

> Once again your intrepid author is like disgustingly behind in replying to everyone from last week's story. I promise I cherish your comments and will be telling you all how much I love you as I reply tomorrow. For now...let's watch Will try to wash that cannibae right out of his hair. (And Yes, this is a real showerhead that you too can own if you've got a spare 30-grand lying around.)
> 
> As always, my undying gratitude goes to Gwilbers, who corrects all my nonsense.

Will had to admit, when he saw the price tag on the shower packaging, he had nearly dropped the damn thing. Hannibal insisted it would be therapeutic for them, they were still nursing their injuries post-fall and the doctor had stressed that decent water pressure and finite temperature control would help loosen Will’s shoulder and ease Hannibal’s leg.

“OK,” Will had frowned at the box. “But what the hell do the LED lights do?”

Hannibal had looked at Will like he’d suggested they shower using the hose in the backyard. “Ambiance.”

“Oh, well, that’s worth $30 grand, then.”

Hannibal had turned to Will, plucking the box neatly from his hands, and offering one of his sphinx smiles. “I’m sure you’ll learn to appreciate it.”

Four months later and Will was loathed to admit it, but Hannibal was right. He’d grown to love the shower’s rainfall setting, even the goddamn LED lights were nice — Will liked the blue and green program that made the water sluicing over him look like a storm at sea. He found himself taking long showers, face tilted to the driving water, body warm and relaxed.

It wasn’t like he was doing anything else. He’d expected life with Hannibal to be filled with indulgence. Rapturous murder, lavish meals, passionate discussions, and mind-blowing sex — he’d basically been promised that before he’d tipped them into the ocean. Hell, he’d half-expected Hannibal to kiss him when he finally woke up, three days after they killed the dragon on a quiet boat in the middle of the sea.

But there had been no kiss, just one of Hannibal’s small smiles, a hand caressing his forehead to check his temperature, and the announcement that they would settle in Argentina unless Will objected. Before he could respond, Hannibal had limped from the cabin, leg in a makeshift brace, and bloody bandages wrapped around his gut.

Things hadn’t improved in Argentina. They moved to a quiet home by Lago Moreno and Hannibal had shown Will his room before turning and moving to his own. Beyond a few trips to stores to refit the kitchen and the bathroom, there hadn’t been anything for Will to do but fish and wonder if he’d somehow misread all the overwhelming love he’d felt from Hannibal the night they slew the dragon.

Being Hannibal’s roommate wasn’t awful. The views were magnificent, the meals sumptuous, but Will missed the sound of Hannibal’s breath in the dark — he’d grown used to it in the boat’s cramped cabin. He missed seeing Hannibal wake, rumpled and rough-voiced and utterly human before the doctor was able to put himself together. He missed…Hannibal.

That was one of the reasons Will suggested they start hunting. He thought showing Hannibal he was committed would finally drive the point home. If nothing else, Will figured good old-fashioned blood lust would tumble them into bed. And there had been blood lust, Will feeling like his chest was about to burst, Hannibal panting with a blood-sprayed face. Hannibal had charged toward Will after their first kill and…offered him a handkerchief.

Will had gone to bed that night with a handkerchief and a hard-on; neither was particularly satisfying. He hoped Hannibal was lying sleepless in his room too, at least.

They had an adjoining bathroom, and the sound of that shower running as Will tried to sleep haunted him. He’d seen Hannibal naked. He’d dressed his wounds once he’d woken up from the launch off the cliff, but there was something illicit about the idea of Hannibal in the shower. Will wondered what LED lights he chose, what his tanned skin would look like as the lights flashed red or blue. Would Hannibal’s skin taste salty if Will licked along his neck, or would he taste sharp and savory like his preferred rosemary and grapefruit soap.

So long relaxing showers turned into long relaxing jerkoff sessions. It wasn’t Will’s fault; it wasn’t like he was getting any other action. Nine months into their residency in Lago Moreno and Will was starting to get hard whenever he heard running water.

He was enjoying his favorite fantasy, the one where he came home to find Hannibal prone over the butcher’s block — naked but for his apron and waiting for Will, the wet air scented with rosemary and grapefruit as Will lathered Hannibal’s soap around his cock. He was just about to groan Hannibal’s name when he heard the knock.

“Will? Do you need anything in town?”

Hannibal’s voice sent shivers through Will he pressed himself against the cool tile to keep from doing anything embarrassing, like moaning a cannibal’s name. After a few moments, Will could breathe again and he realized he’d been asked a question.

“No…Wait.” Will shook his head, flicking his dripping hair back. “You’re going to town?”

Hannibal only went to town on Wednesdays, when his favorite chocolatier in Bariloche set out his new recipes to try. Will had watched Hannibal talk to the man for nearly an hour about cocoa butter levels in his chocolates and tempering techniques.

“That woman at the flower shop — who sold me the dahlias that wilted in a day — I’d like to speak with her.”

Will frowned. It was evening, there was no way Hannibal would make it to La Calle Mitre before the shop was closed for the evening.

The vision hit Will in the gut. Hannibal stuffing a woman’s corpse full of red dahlias to show her dishonesty and serving her lying tongue to Will. He leaped out of the shower and threw open the bathroom door that led to Hannibal’s room. Hannibal stood there, in his linen pants and neatly pressed white button-down, tan fedora in his hand. Will shoved a soapy finger in Hannibal’s face. “You told me that I would pick!”

“I did.” Hannibal blinked at the finger, then his eyes flicked down. Will realized his finger wasn’t the only stiff soapy appendage pointed in Hannibal’s direction. It was too late now; he might as well keep going.

“You promised me we’d discuss anyone before you put them on our table!”

“I did.” Hannibal’s eyes came back to Will’s, dark and slightly amused.

“Well we haven’t even discussed her yet and you’re what? Off on a murder field trip on your own?” It stung more than Will wanted to admit that Hannibal would kill without him. He thought they’d had fun when they murdered that rapist a month ago.

“I was merely-”

“Merely sit your ass in the study and wait for me. We can talk about her when I’m done in the shower.”

Hannibal’s eyes skimmed down again, this time there was definitely a smile in those bloody eyes when they met Will’s. “Yes, I can see you need to finish.”

Will turned a manful red color before turning in the soapy puddle he created and marching back to the shower. He absolutely didn’t look back to see if Hannibal was watching his ass, and he certainly wasn’t disappointed to find the doorway to Hannibal’s room empty. Turning the shower to frigid, Will started to rinse off. It wouldn’t do to have an erection when he told Hannibal about the crooked banker he’d seen at the nearby resort.

* * *

Will looked in the kitchen. Hannibal had started some sort of complicated bread with lard and bits of cured meat. The doctor was kneading the dough, and Will figured that probably bought him at least 20 minutes. He paused to observe the interplay of Hannibal’s back muscles as he kneaded the bread, then ran off to their shower.

Will hadn’t had a decent shower in weeks. Not since Hannibal had interrupted him on his way to kill the florist. Since then, Will hadn’t been able to complete a shower without Hannibal knocking on the door.

Oh, he was plenty clean, but every time Will even glanced at his cock or dared to work up a good soapy rhythm, there’d be a knock at the door.

Will fondly remembered the days when imagining Hannibal’s voice would be enough to make him come. Now, it seemed to only be a harbinger of blue balls while he raced to the bathroom door to stop Hannibal from whatever asinine scheme he had.

**Knock Knock**

_Will? Would you like to look at the response I’ve written to the FBI’s profile of you or may I just post it to TattleCrime? They really are shockingly wrong on several points._

**Knock Knock**

_Will? Would you mind terribly if I disposed of your t-shirts? I think the material is clogging the washer._

**Knock Knock**

_Will? There seems to be a small fire in the living room. Do you know where the extinguisher is?_

**Knock Knock**

_Will? I don’t like what the gardener did with the hedges, is it alright if we change tonight’s menu?_

**Knock Knock**

_Will? I believe there’s a stray dog outside, should I shoo it away?_

That one was particularly low. Will had almost told Hannibal he could shoo himself…but there was always a chance there actually was a stray dog outside. Will had grabbed a towel and Hannibal’s salted ham and run out the door. He spent the next 45 minutes, dripping wet, tossing pieces of $67 ham at a brindled mutt with uneven ears.

Honestly, it was getting out of hand. Though Will had to admit, Daisy had settled into the house nicely and even seemed to like Hannibal — or at least licking his hands which no doubt always smelled of meat. Still, Will was getting tired of all knock and no action from Dr. Lecter.

Will had put up with Hannibal treating himself to a little peep show for nearly a month, and if he couldn’t masturbate in peace, he’d damn sure find another way to get an orgasm.

Will turned the water on and switched out his usual LED light program. He chose a mix of reds and oranges — not quite as soothing as his usual light show, but he wasn’t trying to be soothed. He stood under the shower for a few moments, letting the hot spray warm him. He kept his eyes on the door to Hannibal’s room.

Soon enough shadows appeared under the doorjamb, but there was no knock. Will waited, squinting at the shadows. There was always a chance it was their dog, but Daisy would have gotten bored and wandered off by now.

What the fuck was Hannibal waiting for?

It clicked so suddenly Will nearly laughed. He grabbed Hannibal’s soap and worked up a lather, letting the scent of rosemary and grapefruit suffuse the air. He moaned once — nothing ostentatious, just a quiet desperate little thing. Before he could moan again, there was a knock.

“Will? I just noticed-” 

“Hannibal? Is that you? Thank god!” Will pitched his voice high and slightly breathless, a rabbit’s scream to attract the fox. “I need help!”

The door was yanked back and Hannibal barreled into the room, all predator drive. He stopped short in front of the shower staring at Will through the glass divider. The doctor’s face crumpled with confusion and Will wished he had a camera. Instead, he smiled, holding out the soap.

“You mind getting my back?” Hannibal’s lips parted his eyes flicking up and down before he seemed to reboot. Will could see the second his brain came back online, the blank expression snapping to something heated. He prowled toward Will, opening the shower door, but Will stopped him. “Your clothes, Dr. Lecter.”

Hannibal snarled, just a slight curl of his lip, but took a step back and began undressing. Will grinned, they might as well both have a show. He began soaping his body to mirror Hannibal. As the doctor worked the buttons of his shirt, Will lathered circles around his chest, gasping softly as his nails caught a nipple. When Hannibal undid his belt, Will’s hands dropped lower, working suds into his stomach and dipping his right hand to stroke his cock a few times. Hannibal nearly bounded through the shower door once he’d kicked out of his pants.

“You’re not going to hang up your cloth-” Hannibal spun Will around and pressed him to the tile of the shower, knocking the air and the tease out of the empath.

“What was it you needed help with again?” Hannibal’s teeth clicked next to Will’s ear. Will pressed back, rubbing his ass against Hannibal’s groin, groaning when he felt the doctor’s erection. “Ah, yes, your back.”

Hannibal was gone and Will whined when the doctor’s chest was replaced by the spray of water again. He turned to complain when a firm hand landed between his shoulder blades and pressed him into cool tile.

“Stay.” Will shivered under Hannibal’s fingertips. The doctor let his hand trace down the long line of Will’s back. As the hand traced back up, long fingers tangled in the curls at the base of Will’s skull, yanking his head back into the spray. “You do need a good scrubbing, don’t you, Will?”

“Yes,” Will hissed, groaning when he felt a soapy hand work its way along his shoulders.

“You be a good boy and stay still,” Hannibal whispered, “and I’ll make sure you’re spotless.”

Hannibal took his time, strong fingers digging into Will’s back, working out knots and lathering skin until Will sagged against the tile, hips arched shamelessly toward the doctor. The feel of Hannibal pressed behind him, wet breath catching in Will’s ears as he worked the suds into Will’s back, made him dizzy.

Long fingers slipped between Will’s cheeks stroking at his hole. Will made a broken noise, shivering all over. Hannibal merely hummed, hands working to pull and knead the globes of his ass.

“Hannibal, please.” Will pressed into Hannibal’s fingers, gasping when one caught his hole.

“Is there somewhere else you need scrubbing, Will?”

Will turned, shoving against Hannibal until they both stood under the red cast shower spray. Hannibal smiled, water streaming around his cheekbones. He cupped Will’s cheek, thumb stroking along the scar. “Red is your color.”

“It’s ours,” Will whispered, rising up just enough to seal their lips in a soft kiss. It felt like falling into the ocean again, nothing in the world but water and their bodies clinging together.

The kisses grew hungry, Hannibal wrapping his arms around Will’s back while Will caught both their erections in a loose fist and began to stroke.

“Will- Will I-” Will crushed their mouths together, nibbling at Hannibal’s upper lip as they swayed together.

“Later,” Will whispered. “Just keep kissing me.”

Hannibal groaned, hips rolling as he fucked Will’s fist. They hissed together at the sensation. It wouldn’t take long, not after so much buildup.

Will yanked Hannibal close, panting in his ear. “We’re going to do this properly, in a bed. So don’t start thinking this is just a shower activity.”

Hannibal huffed a small laugh, smearing a kiss along Will’s cheek as they thrust together. Hannibal stiffened as he came, nails biting into Will’s back and ass as he shuddered to completion. Will followed soon after, chanting Hannibal’s name like a prayer.

They staggered to the tile wall, leaning together as they caught their breath. When they could stand, Hannibal rinsed them both with big hands before ushering Will out of the shower and into a large fluffy towel. Hannibal’s clothes lay crumpled and forgotten on the floor as the doctor dried Will, pressing kisses and smiles into warm damp skin.

The air smelled like sex, rosemary, and…

Will sniffed. “Is something burning?”

Hannibal sighed, taking off down the hall naked and dripping.

* * *

Will tore off another piece of burnt ciccoli and fed it to Hannibal, grinning at the mild frown from the doctor before he took the bread. Will had insisted they save the loaf and enjoy it in bed — proof positive that Hannibal Lecter wasn’t always perfect.

The doctor chewed thoughtfully, head lolling on Will’s chest and limbs tangled in white cotton sheets. “When did you know?”

“That you were baiting me to see me naked or that I loved you?”

“Either.” Hannibal accepted some torn bread without a frown this time.

“I was tipped off about the first bit when you came knocking every time I had my dick in my hands.” Will flicked Hannibal’s nose. “Also, you weren’t exactly staring at my eyes.”

Hannibal hummed. He tore off a piece of ciccoli and fed it to Will before tossing another piece on the floor for Daisy. “And the other?”

“I realized I loved you when I kept playing along with it. Hoping you’d do something other than stare.” Will dropped a hand to idly pluck at Hannibal’s chest hair. “Though I admit, I wasn’t expecting you to get a dog. Where did you find a stray around here anyway, it’s the middle of the woods?”

“I adopted her in town.” Hannibal smiled at Will’s shocked expression. I kept her in the garden shed until you went for a shower then released her.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Yes, legally speaking, I am.”

Will scoffed, nails raking along Hannibal’s sternum just to watch the doctor arch into the touch. “Fine. But the next shower I take better be uninterrupted.”

“What if I joined you?” Hannibal reached up, tangling a hand in Will’s hair. “We could save water.”

“I suppose that would be the sensible thing to do. As long as you promise to scrub my back.” Will smiled, letting himself be drawn into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Next Up:**  
>  A story about Hannibal coloring every day of Will's life...even the days he spent with Molly.


End file.
